The present invention relates to a prefabricatable elevator of modular construction for the transport of persons and/or goods, which elevator is connectable with a wall of a building having elevator shaft doors, and essentially consists of a foundation module, a head module, column-like guide modules and an elevator car, and preferably has counterweights which are guided in the guide modules.
Due to the power capability and variability this elevator type is suitable for both small and high buildings. The field of use ranges from small goods elevators to bed elevators for hospitals or the like.
An add-on elevator of the kind stated in the introduction is described in the European patent application No. 96 108 133.8, wherein the car is constructed as a vertical self-propelled transport unit by means of a friction wheel drive arranged under the car.
The advantage of self-propelled elevator cars consists in that no motor room is needed and several cars can run in the same shaft. On the other hand, the drive must be carried along permanently.